Roles Reversed
by Mrs.LucasGrabeelx3
Summary: What would happen if HSM took place in an alternate universe? What if Ryan and Sharpay met on New Years Eve instead of Troy and Gabriella? Full summary inside.


**Roles Reversed**

**Summary: What would happen if HSM took place in an alternate universe? What if Ryan and Sharpay met on New Years Eve instead of Troy and Gabriella? And Troy was Ryan's best friend? What if Chad and Taylor were the dynamic-drama-duo? This is my version of HSM. Twilight zone style. Rated M for later chapters.**

Chapter 1 - New Years Eve

The Bolton family decided to take their usual winter break trip to the little ski lodge in the mountains of Utah. It was a nice getaway for the family that hailed from Albuquerque, New Mexico. They spent two weeks there every year, kicking off the new year.

As usual, Ryan and his father, Dave Bolton, were in the gym playing basketball. Dave wasn't Ryan's biological father, though. He was adopted when he was still a baby. Dave was the only father Ryan ever knew, but he was thankful for what he had.

About thirty minutes until the turn of the year, Ryan's mother walked into the gym dressed in a semi-formal red outfit. "Boys... We're on vacation. Must you still spend your time playing basketball?" Mrs. Bolton asked the two. Dave held the ball and a puzzled look appeared on his face at the sight of his wife dressed up.

"Of course. Um... Honey, why are you dressed up?" Dave replied.

"The party... It's New Year's Eve, remember? It's already 11:30, why aren't you ready? And Ryan, there's the teen party down in the ballroom, too."

"Oh... Right... New Year's Eve. That's tonight..." Obviously, that was the last thing on Dave's one track mind.

"Can't we just finish this game? I only have a few more shots until I reach 21!" Ryan pleaded.

"Fine, but make it quick, you two. I don't want to miss the ball drop!" Mrs. Bolton answered.

Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Bolton left to lay out the guy's clothes, knowing they'd ask her what to wear anyways. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ryan sunk the last basket, beating his father.

"Yes! 21!" Ryan rejoiced, pumping his fist in the air.

"Good game, son. Now go get ready for the party before your mom comes back out here and nags us again," Dave chuckled as he walked off to do the same.

About fifteen minutes later, Ryan made his way down the lodge staircase and into the ballroom for the teen party. It was crowded as usual, and of course, two people were up on the stage, singing kareoke and making fools of themselves. Ryan laughed as he shook his head. _I'd never be caught singing onstage_ he thought to himself.

Sitting in the corner of the room, reading a book, was Sharpay Montez. She wasn't a so-called "party-girl," however, her mom forced her to get out of the room and try to socialize. She was painfully shy and preferred to retreat into the fantasy world of books. She sat there, her blonde locks hiding her face from the rest of the room as she read. It was odd that she had blonde hair seeing as how she was half hispanic, but she seemed to have taken after her american mother.

The spotlights moved throughout the crowd, searching for their next two kareoke victims. Lo and behold, they fell on Ryan and Sharpay. Despite his protests, the boys around Ryan pushed him up onstage. Meanwhile, Sharpay squinted as she looked up to see where the bright light was coming from. The next thing she knew, she was lead up to the stage by another boy and standing opposite Ryan. Their eyes briefly met before the music started and their eyes darted toward the screen in front of them. "The Start of Something New" began to play as Ryan began to sing. Sharpay was immediately enamored with Ryan's angelic voice. As she started to sing, Ryan looked over at her and sure enough, he fell for her too. The two continued their duet as the room clapped along. When the song came to an end, Ryan introduced himself, Sharpay following his example.

"You have a beautiful voice. I'm sure you've done that plenty of times before, right?" Ryan asked as the two walked over to a couch and sat down.

"No, not at all. I tried singing in my church's choir once, but as soon as I saw all the eyes on me, I almost fainted," Sharpay recalled.

"Well I find that hard to believe, because you were amazing back there."

"Yeah, well I guess I felt more comfortable up there."

Blushing immediately after realizing what she had just said, Sharpay looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"I know what you mean. Singing with you felt... I can't explain it. But it's a good thing," Ryan said, placing a hand on Sharpay's.

Sharpay's face turned a brighter shade of red as she looked up at Ryan, who was looking at her as well. Their eyes met and soon after, Ryan leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on Sharpay's lips. Slightly taken aback, Sharpay relaxed into the kiss after a second. Pulling away, the two looked into each other's eyes once more and grinned sheepishly.

Within a few minutes, the two had moved fairly quickly. They found themselves in Ryan's room, making out on his bed. Ryan began to lie back on the bed, bringing Sharpay with him. The two continued until they both realized where this was headed. Quickly sitting up, Sharpay straightened her shirt as she caught her breath. "Uh... I should-- I should go," She stammered as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Ryan exclaimed from behind, grabbing her hand. "Can I at least call you later?" Sharpay turned around and smiled, pulling out her cell phone. The two exchanged numbers before heading back to the party just in time to countdown to midnight.

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter was pretty short. I had to tweak things a little bit to make the characters fit the last names and all. So just to help you out a little, Ryan has taken Troy's place as the basketball star that meets with the shy brainiac, Sharpay. They're not related in anyway, just to clarify that for you. Ryan's dad, Dave, was originally Dave Matsui, the principal in the movie. Hence the reason Ryan's adopted. I could've said Sharpay was adopted as well, but then that might give you the idea that they were still related, so I just made her half hispanic, half american._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review! I promise it'll get better as the story progresses._


End file.
